The subject matter described herein relates to electronic communication and radar systems and to configurations for antenna arrays for use in electronic communication and radar applications.
Aircraft, including spacecraft, commonly incorporate communication systems which utilize an antenna array to communicate with ground-based systems. Phased array antennas find utility in both airborne communication systems and ground-based communication systems. Aircraft, and particularly spacecraft, have limited power sources and therefore must manage power resources. Accordingly, power-efficient phased array antenna systems may find utility.